NickBick
This is SkipperThePenguin100's page, don't edit this or you're blocked unless you want to fix the mispellings or want to help me do the page. NickBick ('AKA '''Nickelodeon Bicktertainment) is an English digital cable and television network owned by Viacom. It is a sister channel of NickToons, and is an entertainment channel based on fail videos, YouTube shows, and other internet contents with some that are mature content. Hencing the 2 words, "Nick" is "Nickelodeon", that claimed this channel while the "Bick" word means "Bicktertainment", which combines Comedy and Entertainment. The channel was launched on the same date that Nickelodeon launched its new logo. NickBick's bumpers are fail videos, and when every show ends, it fades to the NickBick logo. The programs that broadcasts are satirical shows, greenytoons, let's play videos, etc. In the night, NickBick broadcasts one fail video compilation and an adult show and then the channel shuts down, saying "NickBick will be back at 6:00 AM, good night". Programming/History : ''Main article: List of programs broadcast by NickBick Introduction NickBick started the same day that Nickelodeon received its new logo, then started programming its first ideas: fail videos, YouTube shows and other internet contents. Today NickBick still has its ideas broadcasting. YouTube Poop Programming Rejection In the August 12, 2013, YouTube Poop creators were shocked due to the staff of NickBick putting them in the TV, the staff they taken them away, and the network get a strike from YouTube: "A network strike from youtube: The YouTube Community has noticed you were copying the youtube poops illegally and putting them in the NickBick network. YouTube poops can't be copied in a network, and you even need permission of a youtube pooper in order to put them in TV. Your strike will expire in six months. Additional violations may result in banning and closing your network. For more information, visit the help center of Youtube." NickBick tells the viewers to calm down and they will say that they promise that they will never get another strike. New 2 Shows in 2013 by John L. In the August 18, 2013, John L. announces a upcoming anime adult show named Beaty Beaty Heroines (in japanese: ビーティのビーティするシードヒロインズ！(Bīti no bīti suru shīdohiroinzu!/The Heroines to Beaty Beaty!) which airs at night in NickBick and entirely on NickAnime. BBH will feature a protagonist named Jammil which is a teen woman with brown hair, brown eyes, military suit for womens and metal boots. She lives in an alternate but english Japan who likes to be a muscolous military member while she is forced to be at a High School named Tokyona High School of Japan, she has friends which are also muscolous but they has alternate forms such being a giantess or a flying woman. The show is planned to have some mature content such as violence, inflation and sexual stuff (for example, she gets her shoulders big and inflated in order to power up her arms.), he had planned this show because while he was browsing DeviantART, he had seen a giantess named Sophia Esteed which is a character made by silverprovidence which was commissioned by Sanone, John L. while sleeping he had dreamed about the same thing he found it in internet so he came up with a big idea: The Beaty Beaty Heroines! He also announced Epicman Saves The World, which is a urban-animated action comic series based on Zecks' Epicman Saves the World game from Glorious Trainwrecks, ESTW features Epicman, a grey paper-ish stick figure who is against a giant robot named Evil Man. Category:TV channels Category:Nick channel Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:Television Channels